In a Field of Poppies
by MissBonhamCartersPoppet
Summary: Galinda walks home from class and stumbles across a field of the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen. One-sided Gelphie, eventual Fiyeraba. Bit angsty.


A/N: Hey everyone, this is my third Wicked fic up, once again an angsty oneshot, but this difference is that I'm actually _proud_ of this particular angsty oneshot. Thanks to people who occasionally review. Make yourself one of those people please and I'll blow you a lovely Glinda Bubble :D

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Wicked or its characters or its associatives or the lines of Thank Goodness I used here blah blah blah *eye roll*

Pairing: One sided Gelphie, with a bit of my least favourite pairing, the annoyingly cannon Fiyeraba.

* * *

In A Field Of Poppies

Galinda Upland was floating. Unaware of the strange literal sense that particular phrase would take on once the blonde socialite dropped her troublesome "Gah" and traded her natural giddiness for fake smiles and faker titles, she hugged her notebooks to her chest and wondered down the long path that lead to her dorm. The reason for her metaphorical levity was simple- Galinda had experienced an epiphany. Somewhere between dissecting an interestingly coloured frog and deciding what would work best in a homemade love-potion she was thinking about brewing, it hit her.

She was in love with Elphaba Thropp.

No ruffles, no objections, just simple acceptance of this glaringly obvious fact. Galinda skipped lightly and parted her lips in a delicious giggle. How could she possibly have not seen it before? Elphie drew more from Galinda than pity and curiosity; the green-skinned girl made her _think, doubt, question..._ Things no mere _man _(least of all that dunce Fiyero) had managed to acheive.

"_So I couldn't be happier_..." she sang sweetly to herself.

Even the weather seemed to rejoice with Galinda. The day was cloudless, a perfect golden sun hung pleasantly against the pale blue of Oz sky. Its rays lightly warmed her breath-taking face, sun-kissing it, but not glaring enough to cause perspiration. After all, Galinda Upland did not _sweat_. Better was expected from the Queen Bee of Shiz University.

Another giddy spring. Would she retain that coveted title with the green outcast balancing on her jeweled arm? To her surprise she found that she did not much care. Let them stare, let them come to conclusions, let them whisper maliciously behind those manicured nails. All that mattered was that Elphaba would be hers- feisty, sensitive, witty, intelligent, compassionate and _passionate_Elphaba- the only person (of both genders) to have gained and retained Galinda's interest. Sweet Elphie...

Galinda gasped lightly as she gazed around her. Just to the left of the path she was walking there lay a vast field filled with the most beautiful collection of poppies the blonde had ever seen. The colours of the beautiful flowers were vivid- bright oranges and pinks and reds and greens- how many times had Galinda walked along this path on her return from class and unknowingly ignored this patch of wonder? She laughed aloud and clapped her dainty hands together in the way that only she could. As she ran through the field, pink satin dress billowing out gently behind her, she considered how bright the world appeared when a girl was in love.

As she collapsed on the flowers in the centre of the bliss, she was swallowed up by the beauty and multi-colouredness of the fauna. She lay on the cool earth peacefully and closed her eyelids, smiling so beautifully it was almost painful for onlookers to observe. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look again at the flowers. There, to her immediate right, grew two of the most beautiful poppies she had ever seen. One the brightest shade of deep emerald, the other an eye-catching pink, they grew intertwined at the stems, their petals gently resting on each other- a sweet metaphor of how Galinda knew she and Elphaba would be.

She sprang to her ballet-pump adorned feet with yet another heart-breaking giggle and once again began her walk back to the dorm, blowing a little kiss to the courting poppies as she left.

"_But I couldn't be happier_!" she sung perfectly to anyone who cared to listen. Galinda reached her room, and burst through the closed door without knock or expectation.

Not once did Galinda consider failure in her quest for Elphaba's heart and hand. Not once did she stop to wonder how the green girl felt towards her. She was Galinda Upland- all wanted her, and when she chose a lover she was, without fail, welcomed into that person's life with open and grateful arms. "Rejection" had no meaning for the petite blonde, it was one of those unnecessary words that stayed on the same dusty shelf as "unpopular", "ugly" and "plain".

The scene presented to her, therefore, as she gazed into the familiar room, shocked her beyond belief. From the moment she had decided Elphaba Thropp was hers she had not even dreamed the possibility of someone else having claimed her already. Yet there they sat, on the green bedspread Galinda had become so fond of despite its ugliness. Fiyero and Elphaba, their tongues waging a savage and joyless war as they fiercly embraced. Textbooks and Elphaba's blouse had been thrown aside, a rude reminder of the study session Galinda had believed Elphie to be conducting with Fiyero on these weekdays.

Her throat was on fire, a painful lump lodged uncomfortably against it, she fought back tears as she quietly closed the door on the lovers. She felt hollow- more floaty and non-existant than ever. She ran blindly from the torturous and acidic scene. She hardly knew where her slim legs were taking her, and her surprise was as great as any when she found herself once again in the field of poppies, a flower in each hand and a wild look in her beautiful eyes. She crushed the emerald flower first, squeezing it so tightly in her tiny fist that the juice ran down her exposed wrist, leaving a green trail that almost resembled a scar. She did the same with the pink poppy, then threw the crushed debris onto the earth and let wholly unfamiliar tears stream down her tragic yet beautiful face. Her flaxen curls made a curtain in front of the blonde's face as she bent her head in misery.

"_Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated_..."

And the girl who was perfection lay on the exposed earth and let her emotions devour her petite frame.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Even if you hated it, please review!


End file.
